Army Reserve Sustainment Command
The Army Reserve Sustainment Command (ARSC) is a subordinate command of the 377th Theater Sustainment Command. The Army Reserve Sustainment Command is located in Birmingham, Alabama. The command comprises five subordinate commands and has command and control of almost 750 Army Reserve Soldiers throughout the United States. The United States Army Reserve Sustainment Command provides trained and ready Soldiers on a continuous and global basis to U.S. Army Materiel Command (AMC), the Assistant Secretary of the Army for Acquisition, Logistics and Technology (ASA(ALT)), the Defense Contract Management Agency (DCMA) and the Logistics Civil Augmentation Program (LOGCAP) in order to sustain Unified Land Operations.http://www.usar.army.mil/Commands/OperationalFunctional/377thTSC/ARSC/AboutUs.aspx The United States Army Reserve Sustainment Command (ARSC), a one-of-a-kind organization, received its permanent order in November 2007. Its headquarters office opened in January 2008 at 255 West Oxmoor Road, Birmingham, Alabama 35209. The ARSC moved from "carrier" status to fully operational status October 17, 2010. The ARSC is a general officer command, commanded by Brigadier General Jeffrey Doll. The Command Sergeant Major is CSM Kristal Florquist http://www.usar.army.mil/Commands/OperationalFunctional/377thTSC/ARSC/AboutUs.aspx Affiliate units and commands *AMC-ARE *ASC-ARE *ASA(ALT)-ARE *DCMA-ARE *LOGCAP Support Brigade (LSB) Mission The ARSC provides trained and ready U.S. Army Reserve Soldiers in support of Army Materiel Command (AMC), Assistant Secretary of the Army (Acquisition, Logistics, and Technology) ASA(ALT), Defense Contract Management Agency (DCMA), Defense Logistics Agency (DLA), Logistics Civil Augmentation Program (LOGCAP), and Acquisition Contracting Command (ACC) worldwide mission requirements. The ARSC Command Group provides trained acquisition and logistics professionals, ready for worldwide deployment or mobilization, to augment active duty military or civilian Army Materiel Command, and to provide mission command to the ARSC command itself. Task organization This command currently is organized into 6 Brigade structures, spread in as many locations to support all Army Materiel Command Major Subordinate Commands and Life Cycle Management Commands. ARSC Command and Element Locations Heraldry information ;Shoulder sleeve insignia Description: A shield shape device 2 3/4 inches (6.99 cm) in height and 2 1/8 inches (5.40 cm) in width overall, divided per pall buff, scarlet and blue, overall a bronze arrow fimbriated black issuing from base throughout with sides curved slightly inward, on either side of the arrow shaft are two gold stars palewise; all within a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) black border. Symbolism: The shield is adapted from the Army Materiel Command (AMC) and highlights the direct support to AMC and its subordinate elements. The colors signify the Command's missions. Bronze, buff and red indicate the sustainment/support role as well as the tie to the logistics community. Blue is a nod to the support mission for Defense Contract Management Agency as well as AMC. The four stars represent strength, experience, knowledge, and support. The arrow, flaring up from the base, represents the focus to bring the strength and teamwork of both officers and enlisted to one focus or point to support the mission of many. ;Distinctive unit insignia Gold is emblematic of honor and high ideals. The colors and configuration of the disc refer to Army Materiel Command and support to its subordinate elements. The four stars represent the strength, experience, knowledge, and support. The compass points and rayed lines on the back disc signify a compass rose and highlight the worldwide mission of the Command. The arrow, flaring up from the base, represents the focus to bring the strength of both officers and enlisted to the one focus or point to support the mission of many. It also underscores the Command's motto which translates to "One Sustains Many." The green of the motto scroll points out the United States Army and its total readiness. References Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army Reserve Category:Sustainment Commands of the United States Army